


一个彩蛋

by ViaLactia



Series: In the Middle of the River [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLactia/pseuds/ViaLactia
Series: In the Middle of the River [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897798





	一个彩蛋

昏暗的房间里，一具蓝白相间的机子安静端坐着，黑暗中，全息投影操作台若隐若现，来自全球，甚至各个星系的新闻画面沉默地在悬停并环列于他头顶的显示屏上滚过。暴乱，反叛，爆炸。。。人们在屏幕里匆匆而无声地逃来逃去，记者脸上写满焦虑，而政客继续着他们的慷慨陈词，在离这具机子最近的那面屏幕上，赭红的C-95几个大字缩在一角，压抑的界面上，那些黯淡却依旧触目惊心的图片被密密麻麻的报告所包围，如同裹尸布包着仍渗出血来的尸体，散发着沉沉的死气。

“我打了很多次电话你都没接。”那声音再度回响在了这空寂房间的上空，可屋子的主人却依旧一动不动地，如同锁死了般，任由这低沉嗓音在身侧静静流淌。

“。。。机器狗的事我真的很抱歉。”他沙着嗓子，犹豫里又带着些叹息，“我不指望你会原谅我，实际上，我这辈子都不会原谅我自己。”

“刚才我的判决下来了。。。”对方似是轻笑了一下，又用那种他深恶痛绝的平静继续说了下去“不出所料。。。他们问我最后还有什么愿望。。。。。我不指望你真的会接，声波，但是有些话我得告诉你。”

“很抱歉我辜负了你。（I’m sorry I failed you ）”

电话那头一阵嘈杂，话筒大概是被捂住了，传来的声音闷闷的。

好的，前霸天虎情报官听见对方轻声答应道，好的没问题。

他憎恨威震天如此卑微的样子。

话筒里的杂音重新大了起来，声波等待着，而威震天顿了顿，这几秒仿佛真有一个世纪那么漫长。

“那么，就此别过了。。。。”

“我的挚友。（Well then…farewell, my friend. ）”

咔哒一声，这已被播放过无数遍的录音再一次结束了。

声波挺直的腰重重落回了椅背，那椅子吱呀着，无力又无奈地一声长叹。侧边的屏幕闪了一下，跳出了不知又是多少条来自风刃的未接来电，或许还有红蜘蛛的，这时候他倒在芯里冷笑起来了，“你能同意出山真是帮大忙了。。但要是能快些—”那屏幕啪一声不由分说地黑了，风刃听上去身心俱疲的留言到底还是又被他扔进了回收站。那些早已收拾好的行李安安静静地在房间另一侧等着，不知为何此刻又显得可憎起来。声波关闭了光镜，再一次任由自己陷入了黑暗。

直到那阵小心翼翼的敲门声把他从沉思中吵醒。

“老大？”轰隆隆的声音听起来鲜见的谨小慎微，“我们都收拾好了。”

“然后——”他犹豫了一下，似乎是在斟酌该不该把这句话说出来，“天边开始积云了。。。。。”

“激光鸟说我们有理由担心暴风雪会提前。”

“所以如果你决定要出发的话——”

“知道了。”声波安静地说，最后环视了一遍这个自隐居以来陪伴他无数个夜晚的房间，从座椅上站了起来，“门口等我一下。”

当磁带们一个接一个地跳进来后，他拎着箱子朝大门口走去，可猛被拉动的心弦却在手摸上门把的前一刻止住了他，什么东西不对，他芯下警铃大作，阴影中他与暂时未知的危险暗暗僵持着，空着的那手也不动声色地滑向了腰部的武器——

“我在山下听人讲暴雪来了就会封好几天的山。”一个声音在他身后沉稳地响了起来，“所以我就寻思着。。。。”

“封山前无论如何都得找到你见上一面。”

不，突如其来的震惊堪堪盖过了多年战事训练出的本能，声波目瞪口呆地怔在了原地，一时间那机体竟对任何指令都失去了反应，这不可能是真的，没有——

“冒着找不到就会被埋死在雪里的风险。”另一个他不熟悉的声音逗趣道，“很荣幸见到您，声波先生。”

“得了吧臭小子。”又从低处传来一声有些得意的哼哼，“我肯定能带你们找到他。”

“原谅我们的唐突。”那个低沉的嗓音重新开口道，“但我得减少被人看见的风险。”

“无论如何。。。。。”

他颤抖又难以置信地转过身去，甚至还带着些全然陌生的手足无措，可是他又的的确确能够听到，如此近在咫尺，如此清楚明了，那些无比熟悉的声音，那些——

“好久不见。”

暗影深处，那与他记忆中别无二致的猩红光镜正安静地与他四目相对。


End file.
